In recent years, photography has been rapidly transformed from chemical based technologies to digital imaging technologies. Images captured by digital cameras and mobile phones can be stored in computers and cloud storage. Users can view, edit, and print the digital images. The image prints can be generated locally using output devices such an inkjet printer or a dye sublimation printer or remotely by a photo printing service provider. Examples of other image-based products include photo books, photo calendars, photo mug, photo T-shirt, and so on. A photo book can include a cover page and a plurality of image pages each containing one or more images. Designing an image-based product such as a photobook can include many iterative steps such as selecting suitable images, selecting layout, selecting images for each page, selecting backgrounds, picture frames, overall Style, add text, choose text font, and rearrange the pages, images and text, which can be quite time consuming. It is desirable to provide methods to allow users to create image-based or personalized products in a time efficient manner.